Love With Benefits
by Just-Enjoy-It
Summary: "Exceptional situations need exceptional measures". That's what Lucas told himself when he decided to be "officially" faithful...
1. Exceptional Situations

**LOVE WITH BENEFITS**

**_Disclaimer:_**I don't own the characters' names and the name of the show, Mark does. I don't own Vogue magazine . I don't own CNN. I don't own the Lakers or other basket ball teams.

_**Summary:** "Exceptional situations need exceptional measures". _

_That's what Lucas told himself when he decided to be "officially" faithful. But for him, the outside doesn't reflect the reality._

* * *

**_CAST_**

**Lucas Scott **is a new fancy basket ball player. In fact, his talent for the game owed him several awards, along with different contracts and the title of " Captain of the team " . Now, he is playing for the Lakers. But, in reality, if he is so famous, it is because of his various relationships without meanings, that's why everybody calls him " The heartbreaker "; and he has always been proud of that…until now.

**Brooke Davis **is a young woman who has been working since few months now. In fact, she used to attend a famous fashion school. But, now, she is working for Vogue Magazine.

_And also_

**Nathan Lee **is Brooke and Haley's best friend and he is also a basket ball player. He plays for the Lakers with Lucas Scott.

**Lilly Scott** is Lucas's half sister and his manager.

**Jensen Ackles **is Lucas's best friend and he is also a basket ball player for the Lakers .

**Haley James** is Brooke and Nathan's best friend. She is a journalist for CNN.

**_And other characters will come soon…_**

_Those characters have nothing to do with the characters in One Tree Hill, so if you hope to see something similar, you may be disappointed._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Exceptional situations need exceptional measures**_

It was seven oclock' in the morning and the sun was just showing his first rays of light in Los Angeles, California. A young man with blond hair and a very attractive body, was sleeping, peacefully, his head covered by a pillow. He seemed to have had a restless night, judging from the clothes lying on the floor. The only thing he wanted now, was to sleep and have a rest, in order to have a crazy night all over again.

Despite the rays of light which succeeded on entering in his room, the young man kept sleeping but something came disturb his sleep…

" Wake up! " A young brune woman came from nowhere and ordered him to wake up. But, as he didn't seem to react, she shouted louder and started to hit him with the magazine she was holding in her hand.

" Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" The man who was sleeping few minutes ago, was now wide-awake.

" What the hell!" he said, opening his eyes slowly. " Have you lost your mind ? "

" No! But it seems like you have! " She answered angrily. " What do you think about that? " She said, giving him the magazine she used to hit him few minutes ago.

The man took the magazine, looked at it carefully and said " I think that…I look really hot in this photo, even if in fact, I'm always hot… "

" I'm not talking about the photo you asshole! I'm talking about the article! " This time, she was more than angry, she just wanted to kill him.

The man cleared his voice and started to read.

_" The famous basket ball player,_ _**Lucas Scott**, is more famous for his **sexcapades **than his work. Indeed, he has been seen recently with four different women in just few days. It is obvious that those women were more than his friends like you can see in the photos. His behaviour is really alarming because he no longer appears as the serious player he used to be. Will this new behaviour affect the rest of the team ? We don't know yet but Lucas, you should watch yourself!"._

" Well this is bullshit! ".

" I'm happy to see that you think like me brother " she said relieved.

"Of course, I do! There is no way my quick fuck affect my game! Basket ball is the most important thing to me! "

" So it won't be a problem for you to give up your « quick fuck » ? "

" What ? No no no…I like my « quick fuck »! "

" Lucas are you fucking kidding me ? ". The Young woman who was calm few minutes ago became angry all over again.

" No, I'm not! It's a part of me Lil', I just can't give up a part of me! "

" Well you'll have to if you want to stay « captain » of the team… "

" What are you talking about ? " Lucas who didn't seem worried about this situation few minutes ago, started to feel more concerned.

" Whitey thinks that your "sexcapades" give a bad image of the team, and as the captain, you are the image of the team. That's why if your image doesn't get better, he will get rid of it and as a matter of fact, of you. "

" Wait, Whitey wants to kick me out of the team ? Are you fucking kidding me ? ".

" Not of the team " she answered slowly, " You just won't be captain anymore ".

" And who will ? "

" Nathan. A lot of person seems to appreciate him… "

" This son of a bitch always wanted to take my place! "

" Well, it won't happen if you change your behaviour. You know what you've got to do now…big bro' ".

_"Faithfulness is a big word when the only one which matters for you is unfaithfulness" by Just-Enjoy-It_

* * *

_Did you like it ? Hate it ? Just let me know what you think about this._

_I also want to apologize for all the grammatical (and other) mistakes. I'm french and I'm still working on my English._


	2. Put you to bed

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the characters' names and the name of the show, Mark does. I don't own the NBA either even if it would be hot.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Put You To Bed **

After his little chat with Lilly, Lucas decided to go to his best friend's house, Jensen. Indeed, after his " crazy " nights, Lucas would go to Jensen's to talk about what they did the night before. But, this morning, they talked about something completely different.

" Are you kidding me ? " asked Jensen surprised.

" Unfortunatly…no. When Lilly told me the new I was just…stunned. And thinking about being…you know…faithftul, just make me want to puke! " answered Lucas clearly disgusted. "But the worst is that I've got to do it; I won't let this bastard take my place!"

" But are you sure that Whitey planned on giving your place to Nathan, because this guy has just arrived and he doesn't have enough experience… ". In fact, even if Jensen loved his friend, and wanted the best for him; he always thought that if Lucas happened no to be captain of the team anymore, he would.

" Well, I was like him few years ago and look at me now. It's easy to beon top nowadays, he can easily take my place, but don't worry…I won't let him ". Answered Lucas determined, he worked a lot to be on top and he was going to do anything in his power to stay where he was.

**" **So, you're really going to be…you know…faithful ? " said Jensen really disgusted.

" Well…yeah, but just officially." Now, Jensen wasn't shocked anymore but completely lost. " What do you mean ? " asked Jensen.

"Officially I'm going to be the perfect boyfriend but, unofficially… ". Lucas didn't have to finish his sentence, because his friend totally understand what he meant and he had to admit that it was brillant, but there was a last detail Lucas had to deal with…

" Did you find the girl ? " asked Jensen.

" No, but I will, tonight at the party organised by the NBA. " answered Lucas confidently.

While Lucas and Jensen were establishing their "tactic"; not to far, in Los Angeles, two young women were moving in their new house.

" I need some help here Hales " yelled the young brunette.

" I'm tired!" answered the other one, lay on the couch. " Do I have to remind you, that **I **am the one who drove for hours from New York to LA because Miss Pain in the ass, didn't want to do it? ".

" Well I thought that since you always take taxis in New York, drive a little would be a good thing for you since you're not going to use taxis here anymore. "

" By taking taxis, I was participating to the country economy by preventing a lot of taxi driver to be unemployed " answered Haley proud of her argument.

" Bullshit! You always called the same taxi driver! "

And the young woman kept arguing like this when a hot brune guy join them.

" And how are the two hottest girl of LA doing ? "

" Two ? I just see one hot girl here Nate…ans it's me " Brooke answered and Haley immediately threw her a pillow on the leg.

" Ouch! That hurts " Brooke complained.

" Yeah, well you deserved it" Haley replied proud of herself.

" Oh yeah ? You're going to regret it… " answered Brooke taking a pillow to throw it on Haley but she was interrupted by Nathan.

" Girls, stop it! If I'm here it's not to play the ref but to… "

" Help us to unpack!" said Brooke excited.

" Yeah, well…no ".

" Help us to install the furniture! " said Haley smiling.

" Could you please let me finish ? " asked Nathan clearly irritated.

" Sorry" mumbled the girls before laughing lightly.

" Thanks! The NBA organises a party tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come with me. "

" Sure, I love parties especially when I know there is going to be a lot of celebrities " answered Brooke excited.

" I'm in too! " said Haley.

" Good. So you are going to take care of all this mess here " said Brooke pointing to Nathan. " And we are going to do some shopping. "

" You're kidding right ?" asked Nathan a bit lost.

" Look at her Nate. Does she really look like she is kidding ? "answered Haley. Indeed, Brooke was dead serious and the two girls leave the house, leaving Nathan completly…stunned.

After doing some shopping to find _the _perfect outfits, the three friends went to the party. There were a lot of celebrities, the girls didn't know them all, but still, it was amazing for them to be in such an important party. Nathan presented them to some of his team mates, but not to Lucas and Jensen who were busy looking for Lucas new victim.

" And this one ? " asked Jensen pointing to a blond woman not too far.

" Just by seeing her laugh, you can guess that she is stupid! " answered Lucas observing the girl. " But who knows, I'll may end up the night with her if you know what I mean… "

" Yeah, she's hot! But look man, all the girls are stupid. "

" I know that, but some of them look less stupid. Like this one! " Lucas answered pointing to a brunette lady.

" She's hot but seems already taken. " In fact, the man next to her, had his hand behind her back.

"It didn't stop me before " Lucas answered heading to where this woman was. But when he arrived where she was, he was surprised to discover that the man next to her was…

"Nathan? "

" Lucas. " answered Nathan coldly.

The tension between the two guys was obvious but still, Haley tried to ease the situation.

" You don't present us ? " asked Haley to Nathan.

" Oh, of course... " Nathan answered but he clearly didn't want to do it. " Lucas, Jensen; this is my friend Haley and… "

" Your girlfriend ? " cut Lucas starring at Brooke. Nathan didn't get the chance to answer because Brooke did. She was so surprised by Lucas answer that she almost choke herself with the sup of champain she was about to swallow. Everybody was surprised by her reaction.

" Oh no no no, Nathan and I are just friend. I'm Brooke " she said extending her hand.

" Nice to meet you pretty girl " answered Lucas with a flirting look. Brooke was smiling back at him and Nathan was really annoyed. In fact, he was thinking of hitting Lucas to take away his stupid smirk. But fortunately for him, Lucas and Jensen had to go.

"I've got to go " pursued Lucas " But I see you guys soon ".

" Sure " answered the two girls.

This little interaction with Lucas and Jensen get Nathan in a really bad mood, so the three friends decided to go back home earlier. The atmosphere in the car was litteraly…freezing. Nathan was driving with Haley next to him and Brooke in the back sit. But, despite their early departure, Nathan couldn't help thinking about Lucas and the way he behave.

" I can't believe he flirt with you just in front of me! " said Nathan clearly pissed.

" He wasn't flirting, he was just being nice." answered Brooke

" Yeah well, I see you liked it, judging the way you were _flirting_ back to him. " Nathan said to Brooke angrily.

" It's not the first time you see Brooke flirt with a guy Nate. " said Haley.

" Well, it's completely different! Lucas is a son of bitch and I don't want him near you anymore; end of the discussion. "

The two women were just stunned by Nathan reaction. Sure, he tended to be a little bit protective with her sometimes but he had never been _this_ protective; and they were wondering why.

The next day in Tree Hill, a hot blond guy was sleeping peacefully after having a crazy night. In fact, Lucas had slept with another girl who left yesterday. Because if Lucas loved have sex with girls, he hated to see them in his bed the next morning; because it was a kind of faithfulness and Lucas Scott _hated_faithfulness. He was sleeping leisurely when his sister came to disturb him…again.

" You know Lil', if you want to be my personal wakening, you've got to know that I often throw them on the wall, hence the fact that I don't have one anymore. And I would hate that something happens to the pretty little face of yours."

"Just try and you won't have to worry about my little face anymore but yours. " answered Lilly sarcasticly. "So, I heard that you had fun yesterday. How many girls did you get in your bed ? Four? Five?" asked innocently.

"Actually, I was looking for a girlfriend. And well, I had to test their talent to find the perfect one. But don't worry I just had sex with… " He started counting on his hands. "Oh well, just two girls*. I was a little tired. " Lucas answered seriously.

" Can't believe that she was stupid enough to have sex with you. " said Lilly disappointed.

" Actually, she didn't. We just talked few minutes. You know me, sometimes I like preliminaries before getting into it…But don't worry, she'll be in my bed _very_soon. " he answered smirking.

Well, the problem is that he didn't know where to find her. The only thing he knew about her was her name, at least…for now. Cause you have to know something about Lucas Scott; he is a _very_ lucky guy. In fact, after his sister quick visit, he decided to run a little and have a coffee, when he saw…

" Brooke ? "

_" Je le vis, je rougis, je pâlis à sa vue " _Phèdre _de Racine_

* * *

_* Lucas slept with one girl during the party and brought another girl to his house._

_Ok I know, nothing is really happening yet but I'm still settling the plot but in my next update, things are going to move a little, so just be a little patient please and **review** to tell me what you think about it and whatever you want._

_I also apologize (again) for my English and the grammatical mistake, but I'm still working on it._

_I also wrote a quote from a play written by an impressive french playwright that I had to study when I was in High school, I leave it in french because I thought that it would better, but here is the translation (approximately) :_ "I saw him, I blushed, I turned pale at his sight" _Phèdre_ by Racine


	3. The dangerous game of seduction

**_Disclaimer:_** I just own my story and its title

* * *

_**Chapter 3 "The Dangerous Game Of Seduction"**_

Brooke was heading to her house when she heard her name.

"Brooke ?"

When she turned around to see where this voice was coming from, she was surprised to discover that Lucas was the one who said her name.

"Lucas ? Hey." said Brooke joining the basketball player

"How are you doing ?" pursued Brooke

"Great. You ?"

"I'm fine. I was heading back home actually."

"Oh well, I was about to have a coffee. Do you want to join me ?" asked Lucas.

Brooke didn't know what to answer to the young man. Indeed, even if she would love to accept his invitation and spend some time with him; she couldn't help thinking about what Nathan told her the night before: _"Lucas is a son of bitch and I don't want him near you anymore; end of the discussion"_. Brooke had known Nathan for a long time and she wasn't use to see him resenting someone that much. But he may have his reasons, reasons he didn't share with his two best friends; and because of that Brooke wasn't planning on listening to her best friend.

"Sure " sweetly answered Brooke. Once again, Lucas succedeed on getting what he wanted from a woman. Well, that was what he thought, until time to say good bye came...

"Well, thank you for the coffee and for bringing me home. It was really nice of you" said Brooke sincerely

"It was a pleasure. And we could do this again if you give me your number" said Lucas back, grinning at her.

"I'm not the kind of girl who gives her number to strangers"

...things didn't turn out the way he planned it.

"What do you mean you don't give your number to strangers ? After talking to you for hours you still consider me like a stranger ?" asked Lucas confused. He wasn't use to girl refusing something to him.

"We didn't talk for hours but for what…thirty minutes" answered Brooke laughing slightly

"So what, I thought I was more than a "stranger" for you know." argued Lucas

"Oh really ?" answered Brooke. Lucas nodded slowly, getting more and more confident by the minute; he was sure that she was going to give up and give him her number.

"Well who are you then, if you're not a stranger?" asked Brooke getting closer to him.

"Just give me your number and you'll figure it out".

The two adults where now looking deeply at each other, letting sexual tension introduce between them. If Lucas didn't have self control he would have probably took Brooke now, just in front of her house; but this would ruin his plan: have a (fake) real relationship with Brooke to stay the captain of the team. So, even if his sexual desire for this young woman was increasing quickly, he couldn't offer to ruin everything; basketball was more important to him than a "quick fuck". But Brooke didn't seem to want to ease things for him. The young woman reached Lucas' hear and whispered sexily : "In your dreams!".

Lucas was just stunned, he wasn't expected that at all; and seeing Lucas so stunned, made the young brunette laugh.

"Ok...make fun of me as much as you want" said Lucas obviously pissed."But if you change your mind, here is my number" pursued Lucas giving Brooke his card. Brooke took it, still laughing a little.

"I won't call you, you know." said Brooke, finally calmed down.

"It's up to you" answered Lucas before living the young woman.

Lucas who was pissed just few minutes ago, seemed to feel a lot better. In fact, seeing a girl resisting him was kind of exciting, especially, when he had all the girls he wanted for years; it was almost more exciting than actually have sex with her. And Brooke felt exactly the same, she loved playing the "hard to get girl" and was ready to play it a** long** **long **time…for Lucas despair.

"Game on Lucas" said Brooke to herself, before entering in her house.

As opposed to Lucas, Jensen found more exciting to have sex with a girl than chasing her. And that's exactly what he did this morning. In fact, his secret girlfriend for almost one month now, came to see him to have some fun.

"It was amazing" said Jensen smiling to the woman now lay next to him. "But with you, it always is."

"Yeah, you're right" answered the brunette smiling back to him. "But it could be better if we didn't have to hide."

"Lil'…" started Jensen, not appreciating where this conversation was leading to.

"You said we wouldn't have to hide too long, and we've been hiding for almost a month now!" argued the brunette who was getting upset by the minute.

"I know, but it's not that easy…" answered Jensen trying to calm her down.

"Why ? He's your best friend! He would be happy for you!" Now Lily was clearly upset.

"He would, if I wasn't dating his _little_ sister!"

"I may be younger than him, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions; whether he likes it or not! But if our relationship doesn't mean anything to you then…"

"Of course it means something, it's just that…Just give me some time ok, I'll tell him everything soon…I promise."

"Thanks" answered Lily positionning herself in his arms. "It means a lot to me"

Brooke still haven't called Lucas, which was really surprising. In fact, some girls liked to play the "hard to get" type, but they always, with no exception, ended up in his bed; but this time it was different. Brooke was different. And for the first time in a long time, Lucas was having doubts about his "legendary charm"; but fortunately for him, it was his lucky day. Indeed, Brooke and Haley decided to pick up Nathan at the gym and then eat in the Chinese restaurant in the corner.

Haley went to the toilet while Nathan was getting ready, leaving Brooke alone…

"Lucas!"

…not for so long.

"Hey you!" said Lucas heading to the brunette "You didn't call me."

"I told you I wouldn't…but I don't think your ego get the information" answered Brooke playfully

"Oh that hurts!"said Lucas playing along. "But it means I'm gonna have to go to the next level…"

"Which is ?"

Lucas didn't get the chance to answer to that question because Haley and Nathan joined them.

_"Seduction always turns to be a pleasant but dangerous game"_

* * *

_Did you like it ? Hate it ? What do you think about Brooke/Lucas and Lily/Jensen relationships ?_

_**I'm really sorry **for not updating earlier but my computer wasn't working anymore so I spent almost more than one month with no computer and it was just crazy! But I've fixed everything so I'll try to update more often._

_Again sorry for my English, I hope it will get better soon :)_


	4. Jealousy

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything (just my story of course)

_Hello guys I'm back, after months without posting something I'm back with a new chapter and I really hope you'll like it :)_

* * *

_**In the previous chapter...**_

_"Hey you!" said Lucas heading to the brunette "You didn't call me."_

_"I told you I wouldn't…but I don't think your ego get the information" answered Brooke playfully_

_"Oh that hurts!"said Lucas playing along. "But it means I'm gonna have to go to the next level…"_

_"Which is ?"_

_Lucas didn't get the chance to answer to that question because Haley and Nathan joined them._

* * *

_**Chapter 4 "Jealousy"**_

Brooke and Lucas were looking deeply at each other now, so deeply that they didn't even notice Brooke's friends coming.

Nathan was clearly pissed now. He told Brooke to stay away from Lucas and here she was looking at him as if she was going to rip out his clothes and have sex with him. Because, yeah, he was aware of all the sexual tension between them; that's why he decided, to bring it to an end, by clearing his throat loudly.

The two adults turned to see the one who interrupted their "sexual interaction", and Lucas wasn't pleased when he realized it was…

"Lee…"said Lucas, not even bothering using Nathan first name this time.

"Scott" answered Nathan sending him bad looks.

"I've seen you a lot lately" pursued Nathan.

"Yeah, me too…" answered Lucas maintaining his gaze.

And here it was again, this awkward moment when the two guys where sending each other death glares while the two girls were watching the scene, trying to find a way to ease the situation.

And again, Haley was the ne to find the solution…

"Ok, now that we found Brooke, let's go eat !"

"Yeah, let's go" repeated Brooke fearing a fight between the two basketball players.

Nathan finally decided to drop it, and started to leave when he heard Lucas call Brooke.

"We're gonna have to finish this conversation you know…"

Brooke who was leaving too, turned around and answered returning his smile "Yeah sure…You'll just have to call me then…" she said, and winked at him before turning back.

And then she left with a clearly mad Nathan, and a very happy Lucas.

Nathan hadn't said a word since this little incident. He was mad at Brooke, and Brooke kind of figured it out, judging from the bad looks he was sending her.

"Stop looking at me like this" said Brooke annoyed.

"Looking at you how? Like a best friend who's disappointed in her best friend because she decided not to follow his advice?" asked Nathan innocently.

"You didn't give me advice Nathan, you gave me _orders_! And you know how much I hate orders especially when they come from _you_!"

"Yeah well you knew how much I _hated_ Lucas and it didn't stop you from talking to him!" Nathan spanned back.

"You're acting like a spoiled kid now…"said Brooke clearly upset.

"Are you fucking kidding me! You're the one who acts like spoiled kid her , not me! I told you to _stay away from him_, but you didn't listen to me! So don't say I'm the spoiled kid here, because you are! That's actually why I have to treat you like a kid and look after you, because _obviously_ you can't do that by yourself!" yelled Nathan

"But I didn't ask you to look after me! I'm old enough to choose who I want to hang out with ! Lucas is a great guy!" Brooke yelled back

"You don't know anything about him.."

"But you do ?"

Yes, he did. Nathan had _a lot_of good reasons to resent Lucas that much, but he didn't want to think about this right now, he didn't want to feel this pain again. That's why he remained silent.

"That's what I thought to…" said Brooke, satisfied that he didn't have to say anything back; before leaving the table.

She didn't understand why he was acting like this. He was her best friend, he was supposed to be there for her. That's what he did those past few years, but today he decided to give up on her, and she didn't even know why.

Haley and Nathan were alone now. The table was awfully quiet and Nathan was _awfully _pissed.

"Wow" said Haley. That was the first thing that came in her mind after watching the fight between her two best friends.

"Could you please spare me your comments Hales, I'm not in a mood for that…" asked Nathan already frustrated by the situation.

"No..." answered Haley proudly and Nathan sighed, "because you deserve it _dude_! Did you forgot who you were talking to few minutes ago ?Let me help you…You're best friend Brooke!" yelled Haley at the brunette. "What the hell is wrong with you ?" asked Haley smacking his head now.

"Ow! That hurts!" complained the young man, while massaging the spot where his best friend hit him few seconds ago.

"Shut up, you deserve it!" snapped Haley.

"Why are you mad at me ? She's the one who started all this!" defended Nathan.

"No, you are! Why the _hell_ did you do that!" Haley asked smacking his head again.

"Stop doing this!" yelled Nathan "I'm just trying to help her!"

"How ? By being an asshole ?" yelled Haley back

"This guy is an dick Haley..." answered Nathan calmly this time.

"That doesn't answer my question..." said Haley, trying to remain calm. "Why do you hate him so much Nate ?" she asked her best friend, looking deeply in his eyes.

"It's complicated Hales..."

"It's complicated or you don't want to talk about it ?"

Nathan didn't say anything.

"That' what I thought too…Look, whatever happened between you guys, I don't understand what you would yell at Brooke and act like a jealous boyfriend." said Haley trying to reasone her best friend. And that's when it hit her.

"I get it now!"

"What ?" asked Nathan confused.

"Oh my God, you're jealous!"

"What ? No, I'm not! What are you talking about ?" asked Nathan not understanding what his best friend meant.

"You're jealous of Lucas, that's why you're acted like this..."

"What ? No!" yelled Nathan shocked by her conclusions. "Why would I be jealous of him ? I hate him!"

"I don't know, maybe because he likes Brooke and Brooke likes him too ?"

"That's bullshit!"

"No it's not!" The young woman paused and look deeply in her friend's eyes. "You have feelings for her don't you ?"

_"La **jalousie **aveugle un coeur atteint, - Et, sans examiner, croit tout ce qu'elle **craint**__."_ Le Menteur_ de Corneille_

* * *

_Please REVIEW and tell me what you think about this chapter: Does Nathan have feelings for Brooke ? And why does he hate Lucas so much ? Let me know what you think please! _

_Ok I stop begging and I start apologizing (again) for my english, I haven't write in english since my last update, so SORRY for all the mistakes._

_I didn't translate the quote because I didn't know how to do it, and I thought that leaving it in french would be more poetic..anyway, hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Lie to me

**_Disclaimer : _**I don't own anything…just my story of course.

_Ok I know you probably all hate me right now for not uploading a chapter for more than a year but so much things have happened in my life last year, that I didn't have time for all this. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize and thank you for reading the story…even if you probably stopped (and I don't blame you…). Ok I'll stop rumbling…I'm very talkative, and there's no cure for that problem…unfortunately. Anyway enjoy and again…sorry!_

_**The Flash Black are in Italic**_

* * *

**_In the previous chapter..._**

_"Oh my God, you're jealous!"_

_"What ? No, I'm not! What are you talking about ?" asked Nathan not understanding what his best friend meant._

_"You're jealous of Lucas, that's why you're acted like this..."_

_"What ? No!" yelled Nathan shocked by her conclusions. "Why would I be jealous of him ? I hate him!"_

_"I don't know, maybe because he likes Brooke and Brooke likes him too ?"_

_"That's bullshit!"_

_"No it's not!" The young woman paused and look deeply in her friend's eyes. "You have feelings for her don't you ?"_

* * *

**_Chapter 5 : Lie To Me_**

After this tense moment with Nathan, Lucas decided to go to Jensen's place, have lunch with and tell him what happened with his team mate.

Lucas had Jensen's key and Jensen had Lucas'; in fact the two men were so close that they shared everything, really…everything, their apartment, their cars and even their girlfriends or should we say…"friends with benefits".

Anyway, Lucas entered Jensen's apartment and directly went into his room because he knew that was Jensen's favorite place, whether because he used it to sleep or to have fun with girls. Lucas didn't even bother knocking, and when he entered the room; Jensen was in there; of course, but he wasn't sleeping, far from this…

"Can I talk to you man ? " said Lucas casually. He wasn't shocked or surprise, it was actually a regular situation at Jensen's place so he didn't bother at all, especially since Jensen already caught him in this kind of situation too.

"He is kind of busy here!" answered a redhead woman on top of Jensen...completely naked.

"Yeah well that's actually why you're gonna leave" retorded Lucas throwing to her face the dress that was on the floor.

"Excuse me but I was here before! Tell him to leave please…" she said to Jensen using a seducing voice "Except if he wants to join us, of course…"

"Um sorry, but I don't like the redheads" answered Lucas. "And we aren't really into the ménage à trios thing, so…get out!" said Jensen pushing her from him.

"Excuse me?" the girl was clearly pissed, but the guys didn't care at all.

"Look we fucked, and now we're done so just leave, we need to have a guy talk…" pursued Jensen.

He didn't have to say it twice, the girl clearly upset took quickly all her belongings and left after Lucas waved her goodbye with a little smirk that just made you want to slap him…but let's be honest, it was kind of sexy.

"God! Those quickies are really starting to get annoying" said Jensen grabbing his boxers and putting them on.

"Don't tell me about, the last girl I fucked wanted to spend the night at my place…" pursued Lucas.

"Crazy!" exclaimed Jensen.

"Yeah they all are…"nodded Lucas. "Anyway, I'm here to talk about Lee…" said Lucas sitting on his friend's bed.

"Oh, what did he do again ?" asked Jensen clearly annoyed with Nathan behavior.

"Well, except screwing everything up with Brooke **again**, nothing…" said Lucas obviously irritated too.

"Well, you do know he hates you right ? And it's not like he has no reason to…"

"I know, but I don't want to fuck him, I want to fuck Brooke!"

"Yeah exactly like you wanted to fuck Anna…"

Lucas paused for a moment, and started thinking about what happened with Anna. That was ugly; really ugly but it happened a long time ago or at least, that's what he thought.

"You might have stopped thinking about it, but I'm sure he didn't, that's probably why is all freaked out about you hanging out with Brooke. So I think you should go talk to him and tell him you have changed, or at least act like you did…"

"And don't punch him…"

"Yeah, and don't punch him…I'm sure it will help a little".

Indeed, Lucas clearly hated the guy, and every time he saw him he wanted to punch him. But now that he was planning to spend some quality time with Brooke he might have to see him more often; and as a matter of fact, he will need to work on himeslf...So sad that Lucas actually happen to be a very impulsive guy.

"Go see him and do what you the best…" pursed Jensen "Lie".

* * *

After living Jensen's apartment, Lucas decided to head to Nathan's place. He has been there, once. Nathan threw a party to celebrate the team victory, and this is actually when he met Anna for the first time.

_It was 1 or 2 am, Lucas and Jensen just arrived at Nathan's place, indeed, after the match they decided to go to a nice club not to far from where they disputed their match. They hanged out with some of their team mates, and few girls they ended having sex with. But, Lucas and Jensen, were lead by one thing, probably the most important thing for them after basket ball; sex...and more sex. So as long as they were horny, nothing could stop them. A__fter having sex with few girls in the club, they still felt horny, so when their friend Tim who was at Nathan's party said there were hot girls; they thought that was worth the try...Even if Tim thought all the girls without exception were hot._

_When they entered Nathan's appartment, the place was crowded, but that didn't prevent them from spotting few preys, and Anna happened to be one of them. _

_Anna was a brunette, tall…but not too much; thin…but not much. She looked like a Victoria's Secret Model or, at least that's what Lucas thought when he saw her, so without thinking twice, he went to see her…_

_"Hey, can I get you a drink ?" _

_The brunette turned to face the young man. She had dark brown eyes, and a tanned skin. _

_She was wearing a little skirt which revealed her long legs; and a top that was making a breast look perfectly. Lucas wanted to take her here and now, but he had to control himself, or at least…for now._

_"I already have one, but you can invite me to dance if you want ?" she answered, smiling sexily._

_She didn't have to say it twice, Lucas quickly grabbed her hand, heading to the dance floor._

"What are you doing here ?" said Nathan clearly surprised and not pleased to see him at his doorstep.

"We need to talk" answered Lucas pushing himself in.

* * *

After the little argument she had with Nathan, Brooke couldn't help thinking about what happened and questioning herself or Nathan for that matter. Indeed, Brooke thought that as a friend, Nathan was suppose to support her and not to judge or criticized her like he did earlier. But she has known Nathan for a long a time and he has already been here for her even if she made mistakes, so maybe he had a reason to react like this, maybe he was right. And knowing that she might have heart his feeling by questioning him made her feel bad, so bad that when Haley came into her room to see how she was doing, she immediately noticed it.

"You don't have to feel guilty about it Brookie. Nate shouldn't have talk to you that way, even if he thought that was for your own good" said Haley trying to cheer her up a little.

But, he didn't work; it actually made Brooke feel worst.

"So you think he is right? You think I shouldn't spent time with Lucas ?"

No this wasn't what she thought. What she thought was that, Nathan had a good reason to act like this, a reason that had nothing to do with Lucas but with Brooke and the feelings he might have for her.

Just saying this word break her heart. Feelings. He felt something for her more than the friendly feelings she thought he had for her. Something that was probably like the way she felt for him too.

Indeed, Haley has always felt something for him, but he never realized it; maybe because he was to busy falling in love for Brooke. Haley always thought that Nathan loved Brooke more than he loved her, even if he never said so. The way he looked at her, the way he acted with her. So protective…so caring…so loving. She always thought it was in her head, but now she had proof. Nathan Lee her secret lover was in love with her best friend and there was no thing he could do about it.

"Hales please answer me » said Brooke desperate for an answer « Did he tell you something ?"

Haley took a deep breath, thinking that she may probably regret saying it for the rest of her life.

"You…you need to ask him, I'm sure he'll tell you everything".

And that was it. With those little words, her heart broke down a little more.

Meanwhile, at Nathan's apartment; you could feel the tension rising really really fast.

"So, what do you wanna talk about" asked Nathan coldly.

"Brooke…"

"Stay the hell away from her!" said Nathan raising his voice.

"Or what…" asked Lucas " You don't scare…"

"Yeah well I should 'cause you don't wanna mess up with me. You might have destroyed Anna's life but I'm not gonna let you do the same with brooke!" said Nathan with a challenging tone.

"What happened with Anna wasn't **all** my fault…"

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that…"

"She's better now…"

"Well, not because of you!"

"I know I screwed up pretty bad, but…"

"Screwed up ? You fucking destroy her, and that's what you call SCREW UP ?". Nathan was clearly losing his temper now. He hated Lucas, he hated what he did to Anna or what he could do Brooke and that made him feel so angry…

"You should live" said Nathan trying to calm himself.

"I won't until you hear me out…"

"I don't wanna here you out, I want to punch your face, so you should FUCKING leave!"

"No…" said Lucas calmly. He wanted to punch him to and beat the hell out of him, but he needed to show him that he changed or at least that he was trying to, so that he would let him do his thing with Brooke. But Nathan didn't want to cooperate…at all.

"Don't push me!" said Nathan dangerously getting close to him.

"Or what ? I've already told you. You don't scare me! And even if you want it or not, I'm gonna spend some time with Brooke because I like her…"

"You don't even know what love means…" said Nathan clearly disgust.

"Maybe I don't, but I'm sure Brooke will help me to know a lot of things, and by things I mean everything. From her favorite movie, to her favorite restaurant... Or more personal things, things you might not even know…"

"SHUT UP!"

Lucas was pushing him, really really hard and if Lucas wanted to go back to his place without a scratch he needed to stop right now.

"Like her favorite places to have sex or the favorite areas where she likes to be touched or ki…"

He didn't even got the time to finish his sentence that Nathan fist touched his jaw.

_" L'**art** de la parole qui est si près de l'art du **mensonge**" Eloges, Campistron de Jean_

* * *

_Ok so what did you guysthought, did you hate it ? Love it ?_

_Do you still hate me for waiting so long before uploading the next chapter._

_Anyway since I won't go to college before 3 weeks, I'll try to publish at least 1 chapter a week. So please guys review so I can know what you thought about this or if I should change things or maybe stop writing the story…who knows._

**_I would also like to say that I have nothing against the redheads._**

_And I would also like to apologize for my english…because now that I'm not in high school anymore I don't have a lot of English lessons._

_Anyway thanks for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it._


	6. Crazy!

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything…just my story of course._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011! I hope this year will be full of love, success and health for you and your family_

**_Flash Back are in Italic_**

* * *

_**In the previous chapter…**_

_"You don't even know what love mean…" said Nathan clearly disgust._

_"Maybe I don't, but I'm sure Brooke will help me to know a lot of things, and by things I mean everything. From her favorite movie, to her favorite restaurant or, more personal things, things you might not even know…"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Lucas was pushing, really really hard and if he wanted to go back to his place without a scratch he needed to stop right now._

_"Like the favorite places where she likes having sex or, the favorite areas where likes to be touched or ki…"_

_He didn't even got the time to finish his sentence when Nathan fist touched his jaw._

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Crazy!**_

Meanwhile, Brooke who had seriously thought about what Haley told here. She thought that Nathan may have a good reason for acting so mad about her hanging out with Lucas, and she had to find it out.

After Brooke's departure, Haley started thinking about Nathan…and Brooke. She never thought they would actually end up together, even if a tiny place in her heart made her feel that way. But that was crazy. Brooke always told her that she saw Nathan as a big brother nothing more so how could they possibly end up together. They couldn't. Actually, when Nathan will tell her how he feels about her, she might probably freak out and tell him that they couldn't be friends anymore. That was the solution! If they ended up no talking to each other again, she would have Nathan all for herself and maybe he would realize that she's the one he has feelings for…But she knew it was bad, and most of all, that wasn't here. That wasn't her to make a plan to destroy people. If Nathan and Brooke are meant for each other, they would end up together; and she will just have to deal with it. Even if it would probably be the hardest thing she ever had to do.

That's why she decided to go at Nathan's apartment. She didn't have to knock since she already had his keys.

When she entered the apartment, she heard things breaking down and she started to freak out. Maybe Nathan was being robbed or something, so she started to take her phone out to call the police, but stopped dead when she saw that he was fighting…with Lucas.

"Oh my god!"

That was the only thing that could come out of her mouth. She was shocked, so shocked that she didn't even know what to do. But after few seconds of being paralyzed, literally. She tried to separate them.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!"

But they didn't listen, in fact it was worse. They were still fighting like they wanted to kill each other. And that was what Brooke feared the most, so she came between them and got hit instead.

The two men stopped fighting as soon as they saw the young woman unconscious on the floor.

"Oh my God Brooke are you ok ?" asked Nathan running to her.

"My head is spinning…" said Brooke weakly, she wasn't feeling good at all.

"Shit. We need to take her to the hospital" said Lucas

"No, I'm good I just need to sit down and have a glass of water please"

"I'll be right back" said Nathan running to the kitchen.

"Come on, I'll help you" said Lucas carrying her on the couch next to them.

Nathan was back in the minute. Brooke took the glass and drank it a little.

She was feeling, better. So much better that she actually had the strength to sermon them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" She asked slapping them both on the head.

"Ouch!" screamed the men. That hurt, that hurt a lot.

"Why the hell were you fighting about ? What are you ? Two ?"

"He's the one who started this" said Lucas for his defense.

"Like you didn't push me! I told you to leave and you wouldn't listen now you see what happened. And I won't mind doing it again!"

"Boo that was scary" said Lucas mocking him. The only thing he wanted was to beat his face off, but he couldn't. He had to show to Brooke that he had changed. But God, was it hard.

"Ok enough! Lucas you should leave."

"What ? Why ?" said Lucas confused. She was taking his side, why was she taking his ? That was not good…not good at all.

"Because you shouldn't have come here in the first place…"

"I was trying to fix things between us…"

"And look how it ended up. You coming here was a bad idea so please…leave"

"Well can I at least call you ?"

"You don't have my number. Plus, I don't really think is a good idea so please…leave"

"Brooke…"

"I'm sorry…"

Lucas was litteraly stunned. "What the hell just happened ?" he thought. Everything was going well for him and now it was worst. She didn't even want to see him again. He needed to find a solution, and he needed to find it quick because Brooke was the only chance he had to stay captain of the basket ball team.

Nathan otherwise was pleased, actually more than please he was in heaven. He knew it must have been hard for Brooke but she needed to stay away from him for her own sake.

"You did the right thing…"

"Did I ? Because I feel like I had no reason to be so mean to him"

"He is a jerk!"

"I know. You say that a lot, but Haley told me you had a good reason. So, tell me…Why do you hate him so much ?"

* * *

When Lucas entered Jensen's apartment he was pissed actually he was more than pissed he was furious. Again, Nathan screw everything up for him with Brooke so he needed to find a solution. A good one, because if he didn't he would lose everything. And Jensen happened to be the man for that problem. The young man decided to head directly to Jensen's room but he stopped dead on track when he saw…

"Lilly ? What the hell are you doing here ?"

"I...I can explain man" said Jensen completly freaked out. This was bad...really bad.

* * *

Brooke was still at Nathan's apartment. And she was waiting. She was desperately waiting for Nathan answer. She needed to know why Nathan hated Lucas so much and why she should stay away from him.

For an instant, Nathan thought of lying. But he couldn't lie to Brooke. She was her best friend and she could tell when he was lying. He didn't know how she did it but she was pretty good at it. So he decided to be honest.

"I...I can't tell you"

"What do you mean you can tell me ? You can tell me everything and you know it."

"I know…I just…I can't I'm sorry Brookie…"

"No I'm sorry. I thought we were friends but apparently, we're not. Goodbye Nathan" said Brooke grabbing her bag and heading to the door.

"What ? Wait! Why are you leaving ?"

"Because I can't do this anymore! I can't see you getting in a fight for no reason and being mean to me for no reason! I'm tired of this! I love you and you know it but…This isn't how a friendship is suppose to be so…I'm out."

"You can't just leave like this…"

"Watch me…". Brooke opened the door and left.

He screwed up. He screwed up pretty bad. But he couldn't tell her that was too hard. But was this secret worth their friendship ?

* * *

"Why are the men all crazy ?" said Brooke while entering the apartment.

She seemed desperate, and she really needed her best friend right now. But was she willing to help her? Indeed, the two women always told each other everything but this time it was different because this wasn't just about a random guy or Brooke's ex boyfriend. It was about Nathan the guy she was in love with, and who was probably dating her best friend right now.

But she needed to know. Maybe bit would help to get over him, to move on…But how can you move on when you've been in love with a man for years ?

"I mean, I thought that Nate after all these years but today I've just realized that he's been hiding things from me…I mean seriously after all we've been through ! How can he do something like that ?"

Brooke was more talking to herself that to Haley right now.

"So he told you…" asked Haley relanctualy. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but if they finally decided to get together she had to get to the idea…starting now.

"Well, he didn't tell me what I wanted to hear…"

What did she mean by "he didn't tell what I wanted to hear ?" thought Haley. Was there a tiny chance that Brooke didn't had the same feelings, and that she actually decided to take her distance with him. This would be good, this would be really good for her.

"I just…I don't know what to do. I mean I love him but I don't know if I can take this…"

Or maybe not…She loved him. She just told her that she loved! And here she thought he was the only to have that feelings. It was just a matter of time now. Just a matter of time before she realized she wanted to be with me; and even though Haley told herself that she would accept their decisions, it hurt…it hurt too much.

Before she even realized it, tears were starting to appear slowly in her eyes.

"Are you ok" asked Brooke who noticed Haley's sudden change of behavior.

"I'm…I'm sorry I thought I could do this but I can't…I'm so sorry" said Haley rushing out of the room.

"Haley wait!" shout Brooke running after her, but she was already gone.

And when she was about to close the door, someone appear right in front of her. Someone she didn't expect to see…at all

"What the hell are you doing here ?"

_"Il arrive que les grandes decisions ne se prennent pas mais se forment d'elles même » - **Henri Bosco**_

* * *

_I really hope you liked this chapter. And please review to tell me what you think and all…_

_I've decided to rate this story T but if you think that because of the language or the subjects this is inappropriate, I'll change it back. _

_Like I've told you I'm in college and my exams are in a week and a half. So I won't be able to put a new chapter until I pass them. But I'll try to post the next chapter in few days. I hope you understand._

**_!HAPPY NEW YEAR AGAIN!_**


	7. Anna Tagarro

_Hey guys, I'm back! I know I was supposed to post the next chapter earlier but my exams took me all the time I got. Just to say I'm really sorry, but the knew chapter is finally here, and I also wrote an knew story _The Other One_, so if you guys want to read it, tell me what you think go ahead!_

_**Disclaimer:** I only own the story, but the not characters name_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Anna Tagarro**_

Lucas still was at Jensen's. His sister, Lily was standing next to his friend. They didn't say a word, actually they could barely look at Lucas right now.

"I'm waiting for an answer!" said Lucas getting more and more impatient. Jensen finally decided to break the silence. "Luke…man, this isn't what you think it is…"

"Then tell me what's going on here ?" Lucas was now looking at his sister. "What are you doing here Lily ?"

Lucas and Lily have always had a special relationship. They never lied to each other. This didn't mean that they didn't have secrets but when one of them asked the truth, they didn't lie…never. But she wasn't sure she should tell him the truth right now. It would only create troubles between them, but also between Lucas and Jensen. They've been friends forever, she didn't want to be the reason why their longtime friendship was brought to an end. So, she lied…for the first time in her life she lied to her brother.

"I…I was actually looking for you! I went at your place but you weren't there so I came here. And I was just about to leave because Jensen told me you weren't here. So, see you big bro'…Jensen" She then quickly grabbed her stuff and left the apartment.

Lucas wasn't really convinced by his sister explanations but, thinking of Jensen and his sister as couple was even more ridiculous. As for Jensen, he was relieved. He knew Lucas very well and he also knew that if he discovered what he has been doing with his sister for the last few months he would kill him…literally.

"Want to drink something ?" asked Jensen trying desperately to ease the atmosphere.

"No I'm good but can I have some ice for my eye" said Lucas pointing his finger to his injured eye.

"Wow man, what the hell happened to you ?"

"Nate happened. Remember when you told me to fix things with him, well it ended up with a fight".

"Oh shit…" replied Jensen, leaving the room to get some ice. "Here you go man"

"Thanks" Lucas took the bag and put it carefully on his eye. "And now, Brooke doesn't even want to talk to me."

"That sucks"said Jensen, but then he got an idea, a brillant idea. "But I'm sure we can fix that… Are you a good actor ?"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here Nathan ? I thought I was clear when I said I didn't want to talk to you anymore" obviously still mad.

"You were, that's why I'll be the only one doing the talking part"

"Well I don't want to listen to you either!"

"Brookie…please…"

She hated it when he did that. When he called her Brookie and then begged her to do something, she could never say no, he was way to cute.

"Fine…but I'm counting the minutes". Nathan flashed a victorious smile while entering the house.

"Stop smiling like this, it's annoying". Brooke closed the door behind her and followed her friend in the living room. " I'm all hears…"

"You do know I don't like Lucas Scott…"

"Oh, believe me I do! You even show it few hours ago when you got into a fight with him and hurt me!"

"And again, I'm sorry for that but if you could just let me finish…"

"Sorry, go ahead" replied Brooke trying to stay calm.

Nathan took a deep breath and pursued his explanations. « But you don't know why I hate him so much. And I think it's time for you to know".

It all started with his friend, Anna. Brooke didn't know her but she seems to be the perfect girl. Beautiful, nice, successful; she was actually wondering why she hadn't met her yet. Anna Tagarro was an aspiring author, who had everything to succeed until she met Lucas Scott. Anna fell for Lucas the first time they met. At first, she was attracted by his confidence and famous sex appeal. And this attraction slowly turned into love. A love Lucas didn't share for her because he cheated on her, couple of times actually. They never were official, but Anna always thought their relationship was really, so when the magazines revealed Lucas adultery she didn't believe it at first. And when she confronted Lucas to all those rumors, he didn't deny them because for him their relation was just about "sex". Lucas didn't have any regrets even though he destroyed that woman life. She slowly turned herself to alcohol and when it wasn't enough she did drugs until it ended her.

Brooke listened carefully to her friend history. It was obviously painful for him to talk about this, he had never been able to talk about this until today.

"I...I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry"

"This isn't your fault Brooke… "

"I know but I feel guilty for not listening to you when you warn me about Lucas. I acted like a complete idiot and the worst best friend ever"

"Yes, you did..."

"Yeah and I…Wait you are not suppose to make me feel guilty!"

"Why not ? For the first time in your life you admitted you were guilty, let me at least enjoy it !"

"Screw you Lee!" replied Brooke hitting him sofetly.

"Look who's being violent now ? Come here! " Nathan lift her and started to run all around the house with Brooke in his arms.

They were teenagers all over again…To be honest, they always acted like kids when they were around each other. But it was different those last few weeks, because of Lucas and the weird relationship she was having with him. She should have listen to Nathan from the beginning, she should have trusted him when he told her Lucas was a bad guy because he really was.

* * *

Haley was still in state of shock after what Brooke told her. She didn't even manage to sleep all night. She kept thinking of what she told her and what it meant. Nathan wanted to be with Brooke, and even though it was hard, she had to accept it because that's what friends do, they accept their friends decision even if they don't agree with them.

When she arrived at her house, the living room looked like a battlefield. Some clothes and some furnitures were lying on the floor.

Haley was wondering what happened while she was away until she saw Nathan sleeping half naked on the couch and Brooke coming out of the shower with a huge smile.

It was too much, way too much right now. Haley barely accepted the idea that her best friend and the guy she's been in love with forever were together. But now, she had to walk on them half naked after they did God knows what all night.

"Haley, finally you're home! You left so quickly yesterday that…" The brunette stopped in her track when she noticed her friends tears. "Haley, are you ok ?"

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine" she had to pretend. That's what a good friends will do right ?

"You don't look fine…you're crying! Come here" Brooke hugged Haley and took her to her room. "I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me everything Hales"

That was true. Brooke was her best friend, and she was suppose to tell her everything. But how can you tell your best friend that you're in love with her boyfriend ?

"I'm fine…I swear" Brooke wasn't convinced at all, but she needed to wait for her to be ready. She would tell her eventually. "So, Nate spent the night here ?"

"He did. And despite acting like kids all night we've got some time to talk about Lucas".

"So I guess he told you uh ?"

Why did she ask ? She wasn't ready to hear that not today and not ever!

"Wait…Nate told you about Anna ?" Anna, who the hell was Anna ? Now she was lost.

"Apparently…no. That's ok I'm going to do a quick resume. Few years ago, Lucas dated one of Nathan's friend, Anna. She was in love with him but he wasn't, so he cheated on her. And when she discovered everything she became an alcoholic and a drug addict".

"That's what Nathan told you ?"

"Yeah. That's why he hate Lucas so much, because of what he did to his friend and to be honest I totally understand him. I don't know how someone could hurt a person like this without feeling any remorse!"

"Yeah that's…that's horrible". It was horrible but Haley couldn't help smiling. She couldn't stop smiling because she was wrong for everything, for Nathan being in love with Brooke and dating her. Which meant that she still had her chances. Her chances to tell Nathan how she felt and probably be with him.

* * *

To celebrate their reconciliation, the tree friends decided to do one of their "movie night".

"This is so unfair, why can't we always watch the movies that I want instead of some stupid horror movies ?" asked Brooke pouting.

"First of all, horror movies are not stupid!" started Haley. "And second of all I don't want to watch _Enchanted_ again ! "

"_Enchanted_ is a great movie ! Patrick Dempsey is hot ! " replied Brooke

"Yes he is ! " agreed Haley

"Hey, whose side on you !" argued Nathan.

At the same time, someone knocked at the door. Brooke decided to open it, while her two friends were debating on which horror movie they should watch tonight.

"Lucas ? What are you doing here ?" asked Brooke clearly not expecting to see the blond.

The young man was standing in front of the door with a little smirk on his face.

"Hello, Brooke"

But Brooke didn't say a word. She was in state of shock and didn't really know if she wanted to talk to him after what Nathan told her.

"Do I get a silence treatment because of a bad behavior ? " Lucas tried to tease her, to ease the atmosphere a little, but it didn't work.

"You shouldn't be here" said Brooke coldly.

"I know but I needed to talk to you. I owe you an explanation after what happened earlier"

"I already had an explanation. You need to leave, now!" Brooke was about to close the door but Lucas stopped her.

"Just hear me out, and if you want me to leave I will, but please…hear me out"

How did all the guy manage to do that. To look that cute and vulnerable when they beg a girl to listen to them. Nobody could resist that, especially not Brooke.

"Ok, you have five minutes" said Brooke getting out and closing the door behind her.

"I can't come in ?"

"Nate's inside so I don't think it's a good idea"

"Yeah, you're probably right. I got you flowers" said Lucas handing her a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

Once again, Lucas decided to follow Jensen advice. He was about to play the "I'm sorry, this is all my fault" card. Girls used to fall for it all the time. But Brooke wasn't like every girl, she was actually very different from them and he knew that if he screwed up he would lost all his chance to be with her, and as a matter of fact, to stay captain of the team. Because let's not forget why he did this in the first place, he wants to stay captain of his basketball team.

"Listen, I know I acted like a complete jerk last time you saw me, so I wanted to apologize. I've never meant to hurt you or Nathan and for that I'm really sorry. But if you gave me an other chance, you would see that I'm not such a bad guy. And that I actually…care for you".

_"Mais le propre des hommes passionnés est de ne pas croire un seul mot de ce que l'on écrit sur les passions" **Alain**_


	8. 3 words, 8 letters

_Hey guys! How are you doing ? Next chapter's here, ENJOY!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just this story_

* * *

"Listen, I know I acted like a complete jerk last time we saw each other so I wanted to apologize. I've never meant to hurt you or Nathan and for that I'm really sorry. But if you gave me another chance, you would see that I'm not such a bad guy. And that I actually…care for you".

Brooke was litteraly speechless. She had never expected him to say such beautiful things to her, not especially after all she heard about him . He seemed so sincere, so honest he was literally begging her to be with her, and she would have probably fall for that if she didn't know about Anna.

"I'm sorry but...I can't"

"What ?" Lucas was clearly surprise. It didn't work. After all the effort he put to learn this speech and find the right words, the words every woman would like to hear coming from him. But what he didn't know is that Brooke had other things in mind, like Nathan's reaction if he discovered that she had forgiven him. And there was her heart. She didn't want to get hurt.

"I really like you, but I don't want a man like you in my life. I'm looking for a serious relationship and I'm not sure you're ready for that"

Brooke didn't really know Lucas, but after all the thing she heard about him, she knew that he wasn't the type of guy who wanted to settle down and have a family. And even if Brooke was just 25, she was looking for something serious. She knew it would take some time, and she would probably have to get through a lot of things before having all this, but that's what she wanted the most.

"But I'm also looking for a serious relationship". Lucas needed to be convincing. A lot of things where in the balance, he had to convince her. It was the only way he had to fix everything.

"That's not what the magazines say, or what I could deduce from you relationship with Anna".

Lucas froze instantly. How did she knew about Anna ? Nathan, he probably told her. He wasn't expecting this from him, especially since the guy refused to talk about her for months after it all happened. But maybe he didn't tell her everything.

"The thing with Anna happened a long time ago…"

"Oh because, few months is a long time ago for you ?"

Ok, so apparently he told her everything. This was bad, really bad.

"Ok, you're right it's kind of recent. But it was a mistake, a mistake I've already forgotten and so you should probably do the same".

"Are you kidding me! What you did to her was awful! You destroyed her life, and you think I should just forget about it. What is wrong with you ?"

"Brooke, I…"

"No! I've always thought that despite what everybody said about you, you were a nice guy. But I was wrong". Brooke was clearly disappointed but after what he said to her, she just had one thing to do. "I'm done with you". Get him out of her life.

* * *

Another day was starting in Los Angeles, and since Lily wasn't the type of girl who changed her habit easily, she decided to wake her brother like she always do. But, unfortunately this time, her brother was already awake.

"Oh this is so not fair! I was looking forward to test the new way I found to wake you up!" said Lily, teasing her brother. But unfortunately, he didn't really get the joke.

"Sorry, I'll do an effort next time". He wasn't looking good and Lily noticed it right away.

"Are you ok, Luke ?" she asked clearly worried for her big brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He tried to lie, but it didn't work. Lucas has always been good to lie to women, but never to his sister, or his mother.

"You don't look good Lucas. You look depressed. Does it have something to do with you having roses all over your room?" Indeed, Lucas room was covered with red roses, the color for passion said the florist but Brooke didn't get to see all that. "What, you last conquest didn't like it ?"

"I didn't have sex with anyone yesterday". Well that was a first.

"Not according to the magazines. You were spotted with few girls in a bar last night. Apparently you're still looking for the one. And here I thought you find her".

"I just stayed few minutes, Jensen was the one who had fun with those girls".

"Jensen ?" Lily couldn't hide her surprise.

"Why are you so surprise, we both know Jensen has sex with every girls he met. You and mom must probably be the only one he didn't have sex with".

"No just mom…" said Lily more to herself. She was upset, and hurt. After all they did together, she cared for him and she has always thought that it was the same for him but apparently she was wrong. But she had to be strong. Lucas couldn't know about their relationship. Even if she wasn't sure whether there still was a relationship between her and Jensen or not. "And how about your new girl ?"

"There've been…complications" said Lucas sadly. He asked Jensen to help him, find a new plan. But this time, the only thing he could say to him was to forget her, and find a new girl.

"Oh, so that's why you're so depressed…"

"I'm not depressed. I'm never depressed"

"Yes you are. You looked exactly the same when Pey…"

"Don't!" This time Lucas was furious. "Don't talk about her, it has nothing to do with her or Brooke…"

"So that's her name uh, Brooke. I thought you didn't remember girls name, especially when they didn't mean anything to you".

"What is that suppose to mean" asked Lucas still irritated.

"That the great Lucas Scott fell in love all over again".

After Lily left, Lucas couldn't help thinking about what his sister told him. Was it true. Did he really fall in love again? After all the effort he made to protect his feelings those last few months ? He couldn't deny it, Brooke was a beautiful woman. But they've know each other for a month, just a month. He couldn't have fall for her that fast. But why would he be feeling so depress if there wasn't anything, if she was just a beautiful girl. He felt empty, like something was missing in his life now that he wasn't able to talk to her and flirt with her. And he has already felt like this, with Peyton Sawyer. Just saying her name was hurtful, because she broke his heart. And this was the way he was feeling right now, hurtbroken. And it seemed like Brooke Davis was the reason one.

* * *

When she left Lucas' place, Lily headed directly to Jensen's apartment. She needed an explanation after what Lucas told him. She needed to know if they still were in a relationship.

"Hey you, I missed you" said Jensen when he saw the brunette at his door. He was about to kiss her but she backed away. "Are you trying to resist ? You won't be resisting a long time with all the naughty things I'm planning to do to you" said Jensen amused.

"No, I want to talk". Lily wasn't amused at all. She was serious and upset, Jensen could see it.

"Is everything all right ?" asked Jensen reluctant

"No, not really. Luke told me about you and those girls in the bar last night".

"What girls ?" asked Jensen, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Can you stop lying, for a second ? I know you fucked some whores in a bar yesterday!"

"I… We went to that bar because he didn't feel well…"

"And yet, you are the only one who stayed there ?"

Jensen was speechless now, she knew everything. Thank God he had a plan to fix everything

"Listen, I…"

"No! If you wanted to fuck other girls, you should have just told me, and we would have called it quit a long time ago"

"I don't want to end our relationship because I care about you. When Lucas left the bar, I followed him few minutes after." But the brunette didn't seem to believe him. "Lily, why would I lie to you ?"

"I don't know, maybe because the only thing you think about is sex! I thought you changed but you didn't…"

"Yes,I did! You changed me…"

"Stop lying! I'm tired of this. This is the only thing you're good about, lying. You lie to me, you lie to Lucas. I can accept many things from man, but not him cheating…So I'm done!"

Lily was about to leave, but Jensen stopped her before she did. He took her face in his hands, looking deeply in her eyes.

"Look at me, and tell me if you think I'm lying when I'm telling you that I love you. Because I do…I love you Lily Rose Scott".

Lily froze when she heard him say those words. They've been together for months and he has never said that he loved her, not once. But did he really mean it. She was there when he used to brag about how he always knew the right thing to say to keep a girl in his bed. Maybe she was just one of those girl for him, maybe he just wanted to keep her in his bed.

She was about to say something, but was interrupted by her phone.

"Hello…You found her?...Great, can you text me the adress, I'm going to her office right now...Ok thanks ". She quickly closed her phone. "I've got to go…Bye Jensen". And she left the house without giving him the time to respond.

* * *

Lucas got time to think about what his sister told him. And even if he wasn't sure it was love, he knew there was something. And that's why his sister decided to help him by making a plan Lucas didn't know anything about.

As for Sophia, she was ready to forget about him. She knew she had feelings for him, but after all she discovered about him, and the consequences their relationship could have, she was convinced that it was the right thing to do, for everybody.

Brooke was lost in her thoughts when someone knocked at her office door.

"Come in" A young brunette came in.

"Hi, my name is Lily Scott and I would like to talk about my brother, Lucas".

_"Le __**coeur**__ a ses raisons que la __**raison**__ignore" de Blaise Pascal_


End file.
